1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system that enables a customer to produce printed card products having desired graphic design elements and text for an intended use or application and, more particularly, to such a system wherein card products having certain design components and text formats are pre-stored for selection by the customer who may then customize or personalize the product by entering, for example, actual names of the sender and the recipient of a greeting card.
2. Description of the Known Art
A system that enables a user to generate greeting cards and other printed documents wherein desired textual matter can be inserted at designated locations on the card, is available as a software package sold under the name of "The New Print Shop" by Broderbund Software, Inc. Upon selection of a greeting card mode from a main menu display, the user views pre-stored "ready made" cards. The front of a chosen card is displayed first along with five menu choices respecting border, graphic, message, inside of card, and customization. Next, the inside of the card is viewed and a text message inserted. When finished, the card is reproduced with a conventional printer.
A computerized system for generating pseudorandom text so as to produce a form of greeting card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,174 issued Dec. 8, 1987. Specifically, a "PC" compatible computer is tied to a dot matrix printer and monitor, and is provided with a conventional keyboard. Poetic text is pseudorandomly generated upon entry of a name, residence, gender, message or occasion, and primary and secondary traits. A kind of message or occasion to be represented by the card is selected from among a number of possibilities each displayed with a 3-letter identifier. Similar prompts are displayed concerning the recipient's most descriptive trait and secondary traits. Once all of the prompted information is entered, a poem addressed to the named recipient is displayed with a title, and an alternative text can be displayed at the option of the customer. When approved, the selected poem is outputted to the printer.
Nonetheless, there remains a genuine need on the part of consumers to be able to select easily and quickly a card product for most any occasion which product represents or reflects precisely the message intended to be conveyed by the product. The systems mentioned above have their limitations both in the quantity of different kinds of cards available for the many kinds of occasions for which persons customarily exchange cards, and the quality of the card product itself, i.e., the number of different character fonts available for text and the variety, resolution and color of graphic design elements that usually form a substantial portion of any printed card product, especially greeting cards.
Several computerized systems for producing greeting cards or invitations with special calligraphy, have been made available to the general public.
First, a stand-alone retail store installation known as "The Magical Poet" enables access by store customers to the pseudorandom text generation system which is the subject of the mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,174.
The so-called Hallmark Computer System allows for limited personalization of seven pre-printed cartoons, a single form "news" sheet called "The Birthday Times" or a similar sheet headed "The Anniversary Times". During the Christmas season, a "Letter to Santa" may be offered. The pre-printed forms are completed via a dot-matrix printer, and the system is operated entirely by the retailer.
Also known is the so-called InScribe Calligraphy System which uses a computer and a plotter to print invitations with calligraphy fonts that appear to be hand-drawn. Again, the system is operated entirely by the retailer leaving the customer without the opportunity to interact or interface directly with the computer system such as by a keyboard.
Changes in life styles and society generally have an impact on the look and content of greeting cards. Markets for specialized events or certain holidays are also increasing. Moreover, personalized or custom generated greeting cards afford an innovative marketing technique. By focusing on these new products and marketing directions, e.g., cards that reflect "today's woman" new greeting card companies have shown significant growth factors as compared with those companies that have remained with the traditional card lines.